Various types of water recycling systems are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a shower water recycling system for toilet flushing that includes a storage tank having a water pipe inlet operationally controlled by means of a float valve, the float valve maintaining a reserve volume of water within an interior cavity of the storage tank, and a pump to pump water from an outlet of the storage tank to an extant toilet cistern, the storage tank having a rotatable plug disposed in a centrally draining top surface, said plug moveable between a first drain position and a second drain position whereby a drainage collar alternately sealingly engages and disengages with a drainage pipe disposed bypassing the interior cavity, and a flush arm slidingly activates and deactivates a flush valve to drain the storage tank, as desired, whereby shower water is conserved and recycled for use in an extant toilet, as desired.